


Kiss at Gunpoint

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You approached him and watched his eyes narrow as he noticed your lack of fear. “Aren’t you afraid?”“Of what?” You challenged him, coming to a halt directly in front of him.He pressed the gun against your temple. “I am the enemy.”ZechsxReaderWritten in response to the Vivacious, Victorious, Vital Villains! challenge on Lunaescence.





	Kiss at Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I wrote back in the day for a challenge on Lunaescence. I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Kiss at Gunpoint**

“Be careful getting out my man,” you said through the headset, as you steered the chopper in the direction of the drop off point. “If he doesn’t come back in one piece, you’ll regret it.”

The cold glare the younger agent sitting next to you gave you didn’t faze you at all. You had been at the receiving end of it too many times to count already, so you were long since used to it. One of the agents sitting in the back of the chopper chuckled. 

“He’ll be fine,” came the dry answer.

“He is fine now, Chang,” you said coolly. “Who knows what will happen the moment your team barges in?”

“If he plays his role well, nothing will happen to him”

You scowled and focused on getting the chopper to the ground. You heard the orders that Wufei shouted to the team, and once you had the chopper steady above the ground, the Preventer team poured out. Heero gave you once last look before he exited the chopper as well.

You lifted up, flying the chopper back to the shoreline, so you were out of sight of the radars that were no doubt installed on the base Preventer was heading for. Despite your training, your stomach contracted with nervousness. You hoped everything would go smoothly. You were eager for this mission to finish. 

It had been six months since you had seen or heard from your boyfriend. His ability to blend in was well appreciated by Preventer. When news of a growing group of rebels in Eastern Europe had reached the agency, numerous agents had set out to investigate. Zechs had been the one to go in undercover. You hated that they always seemed to pick him, but understood as well. Zechs preferred to live a low profile life, away from the Headquarters in Brussels. 

_A death person is always best for the task,_ he had once told you. 

You supported his decision to be a special agent, but missed him terribly whenever he was away. Your relationship with him was built on stolen moments, short periods of time spent together between his missions, filled with heat and passion. 

You checked the chopper’s system and fuel, satisfied that you could circle around above sea. Through the communication system you followed the situation, heard gunfire and explosions through the communication link. It took an hour before Wufei announced that the base was secure.

“Any sign of Agent Wind?” you asked.

“Negative.”

“Damn it.” You turned the chopper around and flew in the direction of the base. 

You flicked the heat camera’s switch, turning it on, so you could check the woods surrounding the base for any sign of movement. 

“Keep looking,” you told Wufei. “I’ll check the surroundings.”

“Roger.”

You circled the base, where it was easy to check the ground as no trees obscured your view. You started circling wider, methodiously covering the area in your search. Above the woods you used the heat camera to look, and your frustration grew with each passing moment. There was no sign of Zechs anywhere. 

You flew over an open area in the forest and smirked in triumph when your camera caught a flash of movement. You circled the space, switching the camera to day view.

“Gotcha,” you murmured when you caught your boyfriend’s face on camera.

He was sitting astride a black motorcycle, looking utterly calm and relaxed. You moved to lower the chopper to the ground, all the while keeping an eye on the camera. You froze, however, when you saw him pull out a gun. 

“What the…” was all you got to say, before he aimed a single shot. The screen went black and you cursed when you realized that he had shot your camera to pieces. “Motherfucker.”

He fired the motorcycle and zipped away, into the trees. You pulled the chopper up and chased him. The trees made it difficult to keep sight of him, and you were glad when he reached a large field and raced over it. 

“Got you now,” you said coolly, while reaching for the joystick that would allow you to operate the munition aboard the chopper. 

You aimed carefully and rested your thump on the red button, hesitating for only a brief moment. You narrowed your eyes. _To Hell with it,_ you thought and fired a round of bullets at the ground directly in front of him. Dust rose up from the impact and Zechs had to trouble keeping the motorcycle upright as he swerved to avoid the bullets. It gave you a grim feeling of satisfaction. 

He suddenly pulled up short and stopped the motorcycle. You narrowed your eyes into a glare and decided to confront him about his little stunt. You lowered the chopper to the ground, killed the engine and hopped out.

“What the hell was that about?” you snapped at him as you approached him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, while aiming his gun at you. “Agent?”

You stopped walking and gave him a glare. “You shot my fucking camera!”

He chuckled darkly and slowly got off the motorcycle. “Oh yes. That.”

You wondered what he was up to. For a brief moment the thought that he had gone rogue flitted through your mind, but you quickly killed it. Zechs wasn’t the type for such tactics. If he had become the villain, he would have come out right away, like he had done in the past. This was something altogether different.

You approached him and watched his eyes narrow as he noticed your lack of fear. “Aren’t you afraid?”

“Of what?” you challenged him, coming to a halt directly in front of him. 

He pressed the gun against your temple. “I am the enemy.”

“Are you?” you questioned calmly. “It’s not your style to walk over quietly, Zechs.”

He chuckled. The low sound in his throat was husky and made you shiver. Your stomach warmed with the first hint of desire. Up close, you realized how good he looked. There was no hint of any injuries and his face was tanned from the hours spent outside. Abruptly, you realized how much you had missed him the past six months. 

“Are you planning to shoot me?” you asked him, you lips twitching into a smile.

The barrel of the gun pressed more firmly against your temple and he leaned in until his breath washed warmly over your face. His scent filled your nostrils, all male, a hint of gunpowder and cologne. 

“Zechs…” you breathed quietly. 

“Aren’t you afraid that I have turned against you?” he asked, his voice low.

“No.” Your answer was immediate, and without even a trace of doubt. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“How come you’re so sure?” he asked.

You answered by delving your hands into his mass of hair, standing up on your tiptoes to press your mouth against his in a hot, desperate kiss. After months of being deprived of it, the simple touch of his lips against yours tore a moan from your throat. You nibbled onto his bottom lip, traced the shape of it with your tongue, begged him to allow you access. You felt a swift wave of satisfaction when the pressure of the gun left your temple and you heard the clatter of it as if fell to the ground. And then he was kissing you back, one arm snugly wrapped around your waist to press you against him, the other tangling in your hair as he teased your lips apart with his tongue. 

He practically invaded your mouth, kissed you until you were breathless and reeling. When he pulled back, his breathing was as uneven as yours, his eyes clouded with desire. 

“Seems I guessed right,” you told him with grin.

He chuckled and pulled you closer for another kiss. You were forced to move back when the walkie-talkie on your belt crackled and came to life. 

“Agent Sky, status?” Heero’s cool and clipped tone made Zechs scowl.

“Ignore him,” Zechs told you. 

“I can’t,” you groaned. “And besides, the sooner we get back, the sooner I will have you all to myself.”

Zechs’s grin flashed and he pulled you in for another blood thumping kiss.

“Agent Sky!” Heero barked through the walkie-talkie.

Zechs growled. “That asshole is killing my sex drive.”

You choked back your laughter and grabbed the walkie-talkie and brought it up to your mouth. “Agent Wind is secure.”

“Roger.”

“We’ll head over to the rendezvous point now.”

“Roger.”

You clipped the walkie-talkie onto your belt again and turned your attention back to the gorgeous man standing in front of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in with a warm smile. 

“Hey you,” you said. “I’ve missed you.”

He leaned in for a gentle kiss and nuzzled your cheek. “I’ve missed you more.’

“Hmm…” You nipped his bottom lip and cupped his cheek. “Good to know. I knew you weren’t going to shoot me.”

“I just wanted to steal a moment with you before I had to face the rest of the team,” he confirmed. 

You grinned at him. “I never kissed anyone at gunpoint before. Kinky.”

He smirked. “Right.”

You laughed and grabbed his hand, waited until he had picked up the gun, before pulling him with you to the chopper. The look in those icy blue eye was heated and promising, and he pulled you towards him once more. 

“Zechs, they’re gonna kill us if we show up late,” you protested halfheartedly. 

“Like you care,” he countered smoothly, before slanting his mouth over yours again.

You found he was totally right about that.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
